Hubiera
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: No desees algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, no sea que haya un dios aburrido escuhandote. Mpreg, algo AU, Varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hubiera**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Una más de las celebraciones de Shin Makoku que él -a pesar de todos los discursos y clases de historia que tomaba con Gunter- no lograba recordar, y no es como si pudiera ir por ahí y preguntarle a cualquiera ¿que se celebraba? púes sabía que habría una reprimenda por su poco interés en la historia del país que reinaba. El Maoh caminaba con paso veloz hasta su única esperanza... su hija Greta y es que en esas ocasiones agradecía que ella no lo fuera genéticamente, pues eso sería una condena de falta de memoria de los Shibuya -en realidad solo de él-, por lo que Yuuri llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y tocó con suma urgencia, pues los nobles del consejo ya estaban por llegar y a ellos se les unirían más tarde invitados de varias partes del mundo, ese era un beneficio del gobierno del Demonio Pacificador, que sus aliados eran cada más.

Una chica de doce años y con la apariencia de flor a punto de emerger abrió y sonrió al hombre frente a su puerta.

‒Padre ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no estas listo?

‒Greta cariño...

‒¿Si?

‒... ‒El moreno pensó una manera poco humillante para preguntar, pero la adolescente no en vano había vivido tanto tiempo con él.

‒No sabes que se celebra hoy ¿verdad? ‒El moreno negó.‒ Hoy padre es el día en que tú derrotaste a Shoujo... ya han pasado diez años.

‒¡Oh!... eso.

‒Tal vez para ti no signifique mucho, pero para los mazokus es importante y es como el inicio de tu reinado.

‒Bueno... entiendo y te agradezco; si Wólfram se enterara me matari...

-No. Se que eres un verdadero desastre con las fechas y que el poco cerebro que tienes lo usas buscando formas de serme infiel... ¡Henachoko!

Un aura calorífica rodeaba al demonio rubio, que miraba a su prometido tratando de esconderse atrás de su hija.

‒Vamos Wólfram no te molestes, que dejaras hecho un desastre tu traje y no habrá tiempo de arreglarlo antes de que lleguen los de las diez familias.

Sonreía la chica y jalaba a su otro padre lejos de un muy aterrado Yuuri que ya corría en dirección de su habitación para vestirse y estar a tiempo de recibir a los diez nobles, entre ellos a _ese_ otro von Bielefeld. Unos golpes quedos le advirtieron que ya era hora, se acercó y abrió encontrándose con las facciones tranquilas de Conrad.

‒¿Heika ya está listo?

‒Yuuri...

‒Bien Yuuri ya estás listo.

‒Si Conrad ya estoy, vamos.

Los dos hombres salieron y caminaron con paso firme hasta el salón de conferencias reales. Conrad volteó hacia el Maoh y sonrió con sinceridad, en ese tiempo el adolescente que había llegada ahí se convirtió en todo un hombre y la estampa total del antiguo Yuuri cuando el poder de Maoh hacia su aparición, su cabello un poco largo se movía con cada paso que daba su dueño como si una fina brisa lo sostuviera... y a pesar de ese magnifico porte, el joven Maoh aún respetaba infinitamente a Gwendal, escuchaba a Gunter, confiaba en el propio Conrad y aún... corría despavorido de Wólfram, ciertamente algunas cosas no cambiaban y por desgracia su ahijado temía al compromiso adquirido con Wólfram o bien sus sentimientos no se definían del todo y con eso a pesar de no ser la intención del joven gobernante lastimaba al rubio, y como consecuencia natural: molestaba a Gwendal y lo desconcertaba a él. El ruido de la puerta cuando los guardias la abrieron para dar paso al Maoh captó la atención del castaño.

El protocolo continuó como se esperaba y pronto los saludos y preguntas se escuchaban en todo el salón, por lo que fue necesario llevar a los representantes hasta la sala de reuniones del consejo en donde solo Gwendal y Gunter como representantes de sus títulos estarían presentes, afuera esperaban Wólfram , Conrad y... su hijo Lyndsey.

Con la paz de vuelta al reino Del Kierson von Wincott confesó su más grande secreto y junto con el otro padre de Lyndsey se enfrentó a las habladurías y la furia de su padre al saber que el padre de su hijo no había muerto y que no solo eso si no que era hijo de la ex Maoh y amigo cercano de la familia, pero entendió que por el bien del pequeño sus padres ocultaran su ascendencia; para el niño si bien no fue tan sorpresivo si había aprovechado la oportunidad y hacía que Conrad le consintiera muchas travesuras por no estar con él durante sus primeros años y a pesar de que su papá le aclaró que su padre lo visitaba siempre que podía... no hubo poder humano -o más bien demoníaco- que lograra que Conrad no se sintiera culpable y por consiguiente consintiera a su primogénito más que al propio Wólfram -si eso era posible-, por si fuera poco Lyndsey era por lo tanto el primer nieto de Cecile y primer sobrino de Wólfram y Gwendal, resultado: El pequeño castaño contaba con cuanta ropa nueva existiera, muñecos de felpa para llenar su cuarto entero, espadas y caballo propios.

Ahora al lado de su padre ya empezaba a preguntar por que no podía estar en esa reunión.

‒Tu padre está en lugar de tu abuelo.

‒Pero yo soy también un von Wincott.

‒...

‒¿Padre?

‒Técnicamente eres un Weller.

‒¡Si lo se, pero también soy von Wincott!

Conrad giró y se inclinó hasta la altura de su hijo -no había ya mucha diferencia entre ellos- para tomarlo del mentón.

‒Lo eres, pero ya llegara tu hora ¿por que no disfrutar tu niñez? ‒El niño lo miró y sonrió radiante.

‒¡Si! ¡Iré a comer pastel con Greta!... pero ¿sabes padre?... vi una silla de montar muy bonita en el pueblo y...

Conrad sonrió y besó la cabellera de su hijo.

‒Iremos por ella mañana.

‒¡Eres el mejor!

Y con eso el chico salió corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos que llevaban al jardín donde seguramente estaría Greta. Wólfram miró a su hermano y negó.

‒Te estafó.

‒Si.

‒Sabes que no tienes que comprar su amor ¿verdad?

‒No lo hago... pasado mañana es cumpleaños de su papá.

‒¡Oh! entonces la silla...

‒Si, es para él.

‒Afortunadamente Dan hirió no era pobre.

‒...

El primer sonido salió de los labios del rubio y a este le siguieron más, la risa estalló entre los dos hermanos, si su padre no le hubiese heredado una buena fortuna a Conrad este hubiese quedado en la quiebra con su -ahora- esposo e hijo, pero valía la pena. El castaño respiró profundo y se recargó sobre la pared.

‒¿Y tú? ¿Cuando lo enfrentaras?

‒No lo se, a veces creo que eso sería contraproducente.

‒¿Por que?

‒No lo niega tan tajante como antes, pero tampoco lo acepta aún.

‒Si puedo opinar, creo que ya le diste mucho tiempo.

‒... ‒El rubio se quedó pensativo y agitó sus rizos con energía‒ Esta noche será.

Como si fuese un augurio la puerta se abrió y los miembros del consejo junto con el Maoh salieron con los pendientes resueltos y listos para ir a comer.

Por la tarde y parte del anoche los demás invitados llegaron, entre ellos el renegado Adalbert von Grantz con Hube que lo traía casi atado a la silla de montar, Gwendal se acercó a ellos y cuando Hube desmontó y se acercó a intercambiar unas frases con su primo, supieron quien había mandado por el rubio. von Volteire caminó hasta donde el Maoh conversaba con Saralegui y escuchó todo lo que le susurraba el de cabellera gris.

‒Vamos.

‒Lo llevaron al despacho.

‒Bien así es mejor. Saralegui Beryes me disculpo en un momento regreso.

‒No hay problema Yuuri, entendemos.

Los dos rubios caminaron hasta la mesa de la comida, mientras el Maoh salía con Gwendal y en el camino se les unieron Wólfram, Conrad y Gunter. Entraron y Murata conversaba alegremente con el invitado.

‒Shibuya le hacia compañía a Sir Grantz en lo que ustedes llegaban.

‒¿Compañía o más bien me estaba sacando una confesión?

‒¡¿Yo?! me confunde.

‒Gracias Murata... y bien cual es su decisión, supongo que Murata ya lo puso al tanto.

‒No entiendo por que regresarme mi titulo y tierras, ademas no es como si volver me fuera muy agradable.

‒Un reino con todos sus noble unidos y en armonía es un reino fuerte.

‒¿Y obediente?

‒¿Es mucho pedir su cooperación?

‒No lo se, aún eres un niño.

‒Soy un Rey que a luchado por su pueblo.

‒No eres ni casado

‒Estoy comprometido.

El silencio se extendió sobre el despacho, era la primera vez que Yuuri aceptaba su compromiso ante otras personas.

‒Eso no significa nada, ¿que lo detiene para seguir adelante y mostrar que respeta y sigue las tradiciones de Shin Makoku? ‒cuestionó burlón Adalbert‒ ¿O acaso el que su prometido sea hombre cambia algo? por que si estuviese en su lugar su majestad no dudaría en desposarme ‒dijo eso guiñándole un ojo a Wólfram que esquivó indignado tal gesto.

‒Mi vida privada no le incumbe von Grantz ‒respondió molesto Yuuri.

‒¡Oh al contrario Heika! me incumbe ya que usted pide que me responsabilice de mis tierras, titulo y obedezca a un Rey que no puede aceptar ni esa responsabilidad, ‒El rubio negó y se cruzó de brazos‒ No es muy lógica esa petición.

Murata recargó su cabeza en una mano y vio al hombre frente a él, esa pregunta se la había sacado de la manga y sin embrago había dado en el clavo, pero no estaban ahí para abrirle los ojos a Yuuri si no para unificar las tierras de Shin Makoku.

‒¿Si ese no fuera el caso usted aceptaría regresar? por que el Maoh se casará pronto.

‒... Podría pensarlo... claro ‒No recordaba que el Daikenga no caería tan fácil en su trampa.

‒Bien, pues no se hable más bienvenido a Shin Makoku, Adalbert único heredero de feudo von Grantz.

Y este solo pudo rodar los ojos ante la aplastante presencia del Maoh ofreciéndole su mano con su gran sabio detrás de él apoyándolo y por supuestos con los hijos de Cecile von respaldándolos.

000

Era media noche cuando todos se retiraron a descansar, pues la fiesta del día siguiente sería extenuante. En la alcoba real Wólfram esperaba a Yuuri sentado en la orilla de la cama que aún compartía -más por rutina- que por otra cosa-, el joven pelinegro salió y vio que su prometido lo veía con seriedad.

‒¿Que fue eso?

‒Estrategia.

‒¿Un medio para un fin?

‒Si.

‒Me debes una explicación mejor.

‒De nuevo con esto.

‒No, tú sacaste a colación el tema no yo, ¿te lo recuerdo?

‒No... son años y yo aún no...

‒Esa es la cuestión, que ya es mucho tiempo antes era la juventud ¿ahora que te detiene?

‒No tengo idea.

‒Si, pero con tus indecisiones soy yo el que termina mal y lastimado.

‒Lo se.

‒No creo que lo sepas o... que te importe.

‒¡Por supuesto que me importa!

El rubio no se molestó en contestar y salió de la habitación para llegar hasta la suya, más que molesto estaba herido y deseó con todas su fuerzas no haber conocido a Yuuri

000

A la mañana siguiente entre el desayuno con los nobles y conversaciones con sus invitados a Yuuri no le dio tiempo de acercarse a Wólfram y más que este estaba flanqueado por su dos hermanos; como su mejor amigo Murata escuchó pacientemente sus problemas

‒Él tiene razón si no hay más que camaradería por que seguir con el compromiso y haciéndolo perder su tiempo y juventud.

‒¿Y que debo hacer? sé que solo amistad no siento por él.

‒Pero... no esperar hasta que se definan lo que sientes, no es justo para von Bielefeld.

‒¿Por que es más fácil reinar que entender los sentimientos?

‒... Para ti Yuuri.

‒¡Oh vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que Gisela recibió tu declaración con los brazos abiertos?

‒Bueno... no, pero lo conseguí.

‒Te lleva como por por cien años.

‒¿Y que? a mí no me importa. Mira Shibuya piénsalo un poco y tú mismo tendrás tu respuesta.

000

En otro lado Gwendal despotricaba en contra de su Maoh por lastimar a su honey chan mientras Conrad estaba sin palabras ni ánimos de defender al atolondrado de su ahijado.

‒No hay vuelta atrás él no me quiere y no voy a obligarlo a cumplir con el compromiso, tengo amor propio.

‒Es un idiota ‒dijo serio Gwendal‒, pero es nuestro rey. Y nuestra lealtad la tiene, pero mi respeto lo ha perdido.

Los tres hermanos callaron y después de un tiempo Conrad suspiró y salió de ahí para ver a su hijo con el que tenía una cita. Caminó por los pasillos hasta salir al patio y de ahí a las caballerizas donde Lyndsey lo esperaría. No podían obligar a Yuuri a sentir amor por su hermano, pero un poco de respeto si. y que este conversara más que amablemente con una de las invitadas no era correcto. Se podía decir que acababa de romper con Wólfram y ya buscaba remplazo; el castaño evitó pasar por ese lugar y rodeó para llegar a las caballerizas donde Lyndsey agitaba su mano ya montado en su caballo.

000

Mientras con el pelinegro despistado seguía la conversación más insulsa -en su opinión- que había tenido en todo ese tiempo.

‒Yo le dije a mi madre que casarme, si bien era mi deber también era un gusto, pero por desgracia no he encontrado un hombre que me agrade, todo los que he conocido solo piensan en tierras, súbditos y cosechas.

Yuuri miró a la chica hablar, hablar y hablar y ¡no callarse nunca!, mientras él pensaba en alguna ayuda divina que lo librara de semejante compañía, imaginándose que llegaría cierto rubio que crearía alguno conato de incendio y que l_a boca con cuerpo_ correría aterrorizada, imaginándose eso sonreía alegremente, craso error ya que la chica confundía tal gesto y seguía su monologo infinito.

El rubio vio la escena y tuvo que apretar los puños evitando de ese modo las ganas de rostizar a la parejita. Optó por darles la vuelta y dejar que su infiel prometido siguiera... ¡Lo que sea que estuviese haciendo!

000

Estaba un poco aburrido desde que su sabio se la pasaba con su prometida y es que en que más podría entretenerse si no en molestar a Murata... Claro en escuchar las lamentaciones, murmuraciones y novedades del castillo y más con eso de la visita de los nobles, y con ese pensamiento el rubio espíritu se dirigió a Pacto de sangre. Se metió por uno de los pasillos y ahí notó que Del Kierson escuchaba las airadas quejas del patriarca von Bielefeld.

‒¡Es una falta de respeto! y mira que se lo he consentido por llevar una buen relación, después de todo es el Maoh, pero si por lo menos hubiera sido uno de los mazokus pues otra cosa sería.

‒Yo creo...

‒Sé que Wólfram lo quiere, a pesar de los desplantes.

Shin Ou negó y siguió su recorrido, de las quejas de Woltarana ya sabía todo y era una lástima que ese rubio fuera tan pedante porque de que estaba para revivir a los muertos lo estaba, pensó el antiguo monarca. Llegó hasta el jardín donde Gwendal conversaba con Gunter y Densham von Karbelnikoff.

‒Es una chica algo inocente ‒Los dos oyentes se miraron dudosos, _más bien era tonta_ pensaron‒, pero amable.

‒¿De verdad pretende ser la futura reina?

‒Sabe que mi hermano es el prometido del Maoh ¿no?

‒Pues... si eso creo la verdad es que ella cree que el monarca ya se hubiese casado de haberlo deseado, pero yo ya le dije que eso no no es cierto y que deje de pensar tonterías.

Y la conversación siguió, pero para el rubio ya no fue interesante y buscó algún otro pasatiempo.

Vio corriendo al joven Maoh y voló hasta él, se sentó en su hombro y sonriendo le preguntó:

‒¿De quien escapas?

‒¡Shin Ou! ¿Escapar?

‒No será que buscas escapar de cierta señorita pariente de Anissina y de Densham.

‒...

‒Da vuelta en esa esquina, ahí no te verá, por que ya está cerca de alcanzarte.

El moreno hizo caso a al espíritu rubio y se apresuró hacia la dirección mencionada.

‒¿Por que corres de tan simpática señorita?

‒Te parece simpática por que no la escuchaste hablar y hablar y hablar...

‒Bueno es muy bonita eso no se puede negar.

‒...

‒¿O prefieres rubios parecidos a mí? ‒dijo burlón el de ojos azules.‒ Deberías dar el siguiente paso. A pesar de que los mazokus vivimos mucho tiempo también nos llegamos a cansar de esperar.

‒Lo imaginó y ten por seguro que haré algo al respecto.

‒Bien.

El rubio se levantó del hombro del heika y se fue volando para seguir con su recorrido. Llegó hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones y notó que cierto heredero von Grantz, caminaba conversando con el rubio menor von Bielefeld.

‒Los compromisos son algo que si conozco y creo que el tuyo con heika no se ve muy fuerte.

‒Si claro y usted es un experto en clasificar relaciones.

‒Tal vez no, pero seré el que te diga la verdad sin temor _a herir tus sentimientos_.

‒Si cree que no ha habido personas que han criticado mi patética esperanza acerca de contraer matrimonio, está muy equivocado, de hecho yo me lo repito diario.

‒Si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de nuestro Maoh no hubiese perdido tiempo en hacer _uso de mi derecho_.

‒¡Insolente!

Von Grantz se carcajeó por el rostro indignado que el príncipe mazoku había puesto por sus comentarios y lo dejó solo en medio del pasillo rumiando su enojo.

‒¡Idiota!... pero tiene razón, ya no puedo negarlo es mejor terminar lo que nunca empezó.

Shin Ou, se hizo invisible, pero siguió al rubio lord, cuando este se fue en dirección del despacho de Yuuri, este ya se encontraba refugiado ahí detrás de una pila de documentos. El rubio entró y buscó en su interior la fuerza para dejar ir a ese hombre que nunca sería suyo... pero no pudo hacerlo.

000

Esa noche Conrad regresaba de las caballerizas e iba en dirección de la habitación de su hijo para darle las buenas noches antes de volver a la que compartía con su esposo. La figura de su hermano mayor lo detuvo en su camino y lo guió hasta su habitación ahí se encontraba el rubio honey chan tirado en la cama del mayor y con una borrachera jamas antes vista, entre hipidos poco se le entendía, pero al parecer renegaba de cierto _¡Henashoko infiel!_

‒¡Mirra que besharshe con esha!¡Esha!... ¡Coneja carrnivora!

Conrad miró al menor y luego a Gwendal, este se estaba sobando el puente de la nariz.

‒No se que pasó esta tarde, pero salió y hasta hace un momento regresó o más bien lo trajeron unos aldeanos, por que ni siquiera podía subirse al caballo.

‒Por lo que veo es algo que hizo Yuuri ¿cierto?

‒Si. Densham trajo a una invitada, una noble de sus tierras que deseaba conocer en personal al Maoh y él estuvo hablando con ella casi toda la tarde.

‒Como la etiqueta lo indica. ‒defendió Conrad.

‒Supongo, pero en este momento cualquier amabilidad de Yuuri hacia otra persona a Wólfram le causa inseguridad y dolor... a veces deseo con todas mis fuerzas que ellos no estuviesen comprometidos.

‒... ‒El castaño no dijo nada y eso parecía como una aceptación.

Shin Ou, se quedó volando y viendo a eso tres hermanos y con una actitud divertida salió hacia el templo; ahí entró al salón de las cajas y tomó su forma original. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con la mano sobre la barbilla y sonrió malignamente.

Él siempre tomaba en cuenta a su amado pueblo...

Una explicación, he visto ‒aclaro, en otras paginas‒ que la balanza ya se inclinó demasiado hacia Wolfram y lo adoro, pero no es un mártir y eso de ponerle cuantas parejas ‒descabelladas‒ se les ocurran para _darle celos a Yuuri,_ ya me aburrió, por lo que aquí está la otra cara de la moneda; espero que les guste un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

_La mañana trajo a Wolfram una nueva perspectiva y con paso tambaleante se dirigió hasta la enfermería por algo para el dolor de cabeza y algo para la resaca. Gwendal se había ido temprano a su habitación, pero no sin antes ver que estuviese bien. El rubio tomó lo que Gisela le recetó y parecía que ya estaba funcionando, con sus malestares controlados, se duchó y si dirigió al despacho de su... pronto ex prometido, ese día sería el ultimo que durase su compromiso forzado, ya estaba decidido._

_Una honda de energía hizo temblar el castillo, más ningún ataque parecía haber ocurrido. _

_¿A donde iba?_ Se preguntó el rubio, se quedó parado y luego comenzó a recordar y se apresuró, tenía que encontrar a Gwendal pues según les había dicho _el tipo ese_ en esos días llegaría el próximo Maoh y debían evitar a toda costa que un simple mestizo gobernara, por eso tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con Gwendal el si entendería su razonamiento. De su despacho salía su hermano y el rubio corrió para alcanzarlo.

‒¡Aniue! ‒El mayor se giró y esperó a que su hermano lo alcanzara.‒ ¡Dicen mis hombres que Weller salió!

‒Fue a una revisión de fronteras hubo un altercado y al parecer von Grantz está involucrado.

‒¿Crees que...?

‒No lo se.

‒¿No podemos hacer nada?

‒No, pero no creo que sea tan malo, si este que llega no puede con el cargo él mismo se retirara.

El rubio suspiró derrotado y siguió a su hermano mayor, solo esperaba que el Maoh no fuera un idiota o inútil, ya con ser mestizo era demasiado...

_Él no podía pensar algo tan poco amable de su Yuuri, esto era una pesadilla y es que el moreno envuelto en esa especie de bruma y fuera de su alcance podía estar pasándolo mal._

‒_¡Sacaló de ahí por favor! ¡¿Que debo hacer para evitar que cambias algo?! ‒preguntó histérico Wolfram al dios._

‒_¿Por que? tú deseabas esto._

_Wolfram rogaba por que todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza no fuera visto por el moreno, temía que este se sintiera herido, y es que cuando se conocieron si creía eso, pero hacía mucho que no y estaba orgulloso de la clase de Maoh en el que se había convertido Yuuri. Conrad lo agarró de los hombros y quiso retirarlo de la barrera que los separaba del Maoh, pero el rubio se negó..._

_Esa mañana en una muestra de inmenso poder Shin Ou había partido el tiempo y espacio y estaba llevando a Yuuri a otra realidad donde todo sería diferente y todo por que el rubio dios creyó que el **hubiera** que pronunciaron muchos, era un deseo pedido._

000

Cayó en un lugar que no reconocía y ese rubio mal encarado no se le hizo de confianza, por eso al ver al castaño se decidió a seguirlo y aceptar su ayuda. Todo pasó tan rápido y ya estaba en un castillo medieval y conociendo a los hermanos de su protector, que distaban mucho de compartir el carácter de este, seguro que no les agradó mucho, y más cuando la despampanante mujer que _vio_ en la ducha resultó ser la madre de esos tres hombres atractivos. La cena no fue lo que esperaba y un impulso más fuerte que él lo hizo soportar el insulto de ese rubio y no golpearlo como se merecía...

_Las imágenes que danzaban encima de la cabeza del moreno no le habían parecido tan aterradoras como en ese instante en que Yuuri... no lo había abofeteado, dejando en claro que en esa realidad no serían prometidos. El rubio de ojos verdes fue cayendo hincado antes de que alguno de sus hermanos mayores lo alcanzaran a detener. Gwendal cargó a Wolfram y estaba por salir del templo cuando la voz queda de este lo detuvo._

‒_Quiero estar aquí... hasta que ya no pueda recordar nada de lo que pasé con él._

_Y es que según Shin Ou ‒que veía todo detrás del velo‒, los recuerdos de Yuuri serían cambiados durante su hibernacion, pero los de las otras personas irían cambiando sus memorias estando conscientes. El rubio de ojos azules creyó pertinente que aquellos que consideraban el __**hubiera**__ experimentaran la metamorfosis despiertos y en sus cinco sentidos._

El moreno observó al rubio frente a él con el ceño fruncido preguntándose por que era tan agresivo y es que eso de tirar los cubiertos era de muy mala educación, así que antes de que alguien lo detuviera ya estaba levantándolos. Lo que siguió fue un duelo del que no recordaba gran cosa, pero que había terminado por hacerlo enemigo del hermano menor: el rubio atractivo llamado Wolfram.

Yuuri no entendía gran cosa de ese mundo, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo y es que Conrad y el consejero real Gunter se veían bastantes amables y sobre todo creía que no podía dejar a un pueblo sin Rey o Maoh así fueran demonios -literalmente-.

Días después y aún convaleciente Yuuri se disponía a embarcarse en una misión de rescate o lo que fuera, de una flauta mágica.

Por su parte Gwendal discutía con Wolfram negándose a aceptar la explicación que este le daba para su partida intempestiva y por supuesto la decisión que estaba tomando era demasiado precipitada, si bien había sido derrotado, no era débil, pues no cualquiera se enfrentaría al Maoh.

‒¿Y que ganarás con irte? _‒_preguntó el General.

‒Experiencia en combate.

‒Para eso no necesitas partir.

‒Si lo necesito, me iré con mis hombres a las fronteras tal vez pueda traerte la cabeza de ese traidor de Adalbert.

‒No me interesa y te prohíbo como tu superior que te acerques a él o sus hombres.

‒...

Wolfram von Bielefeld no tomó muy bien su derrota y por eso se iba de viaje con sus tropas para hacerse más fuerte y útil a Shin Makoku, pero sus hermanos creían que no podía soportar la presencia de alguien que lo había derrotado.

_Conrad fue el que lo notó de inmediato y es que el rostro de su honey chan se había trasformado, su bellos ojos verdes se veían fieros y la cicatriz que cruzaba una de sus mejillas denotaba una vida dura de guerrero. los recuerdos llegaron para los tres hermanos. Wolfram se marchó y no regresó hasta meses después y con él la firme influencia de Adalbert que prácticamente lo adoptó como uno más de sus hombres y ambos renegaban de Shin Makoku y sus reglas antiguas, del pequeño honey chan ya no quedó nada. _

_Los dos hermanos vieron como Wolfram se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas y al notar huellas de lágrimas en sus ojos torció el gesto._

‒_¡Que carajos! ‒Se giró hacia lo que sucedía con Yuuri e ignorándolo les preguntó a sus hermanos.‒ ¡¿Que le pasa al tipo ese?! ‒Señaló al moreno._

‒_Ten respetó por Heika ‒dijo serio Gwendal‒ y deja de hablar tan vulgarmente. _

_El rubio chasqueó la lengua y encogiéndose de hombros salió del lugar. La voz de Shin Ou se escuchó:_

‒_¡No lo dejen ir!_

_Wolfram se quedó parado, curioso de escuchar la voz sin dueño visible. Gwendal escuchó la orden del monarca antiguo y le cortó el paso al rubio menor._

‒_¡Hazte a un lado, no tengo por que estar perdiendo el tiempo siendo la niñera de ese mocoso que tenemos como Maoh! para mí no tiene tanto valor después de todo si muere habrá otro que tome su lugar o bien que le impongan la corona y las obligaciones._

‒_Deja de repetir las cosas que dice Adalbert que solo está margado por que perdió a su prometida.‒dijo serio Conrad._

‒_Y que puede decir un simple mestizo que no pudo con la tarea de protegerla ¿O será que la querías fuera de tu camino para que Del Kierson tuviese toda la fortuna von Wincott para compartirla contigo su amante? ‒concluyó Wolfram mordaz._

‒_¡Basta ya! No puede creer que hayas permitido que von Grantz te llenara la cabeza de mentiras. Conrad es esposo de Del y tanto él como Conrad hicieron todo por cuidar de Julia._

‒_Como sea déjame ir que hay cosas que tengo que preparar antes de partir de nuevo a la misión con..._

_Shin Ou salio de su palco de honor y se acercó a los tres hermanos que ignoraba las imágenes que seguían mostrándose donde Yuuri estaba levitando._

‒_Es hora ‒dijo el rubio dios._

‒_¿Hora de que? ‒Pregunto Gwendal._

‒_De ver el gran cambio, lo que surgió del hubiera..._

_Conrad no entendía lo que el rubio de ojos azules afirmaba, pero sabía que era de suma importancia y viendo que este no despegaba la vista de Wolfram, el mismo también miró al rubio menor._

_La silueta de Wolfram fue difuminándose adoptando una apariencia fantasmal, incluyendo que su voz ya no se escuchara..._

Las noticias las había traído un mensajero y habían sido escuetas, si antes Yuuri no confiaba en ese Adalbert ahora estaba seguro que era un criminal.

Wolfram murió.

Esas dos palabras habían destrozado a una familia y ese tipo no era ni tan amable de decirles las circunstancias de tal deceso ¡Vaya que ni la fecha! A veces él recordaba al hermano menor y se preguntaba donde estaría, pero no más allá por que se sentía culpable de que este dejara a su familia a causa de la derrota; sin embargo como su súbdito que era también, se preocupaba por lo que le sucediera y más siendo pariente de sus allegados y por ese motivo cabalgaba con estos dos en camino al campamento de von Grantz, para saber la causa y todo lo sucedido con el hijo menor de Cecile von Spitzberg. Ya estaba a la vista la fortaleza hecha de troncos, por supuesto no pudieron pasar hasta que autorizaran su entrada.

Fue mas de una hora y el rubio renegado se digno a recibirlos, los hicieron pasar al patio y ahí este los encaró altanero.

‒Si vienen por sus restos, les informo que su cuerpo fue incinerado como él mismo lo dejó escrito.

Los puños del General se apretaron amenazando con no soportar el esfuerzo que hacía este para no matar a Adalbert.

‒¿Como fue? _‒_preguntó Conrad.

‒_... _Como todos los soldados hubo uno que no pudo vencer o debería decir varios y... pues así.

‒Para ser uno de tus compañeros estás muy tranquilo. ‒dijo Gwendal.

‒Todos vamos a morir algún día solo hay que tener resignación y recordar no acercarnos a los humanos molestos y de Gran Simaron.

‒¡Tú planeaste todo!

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el baso y así inició una lucha en donde los hermanos y el Maoh vencieron y a pesar de todo no ganaron nada, pues Wolfram estaba muerto por la venganza de Adalbert hacia Conrad y Shin Makoku. Conrad y Gwendal sintiéndose culpables de nos estar con él protegiéndolo y guiándolo. Yuuri sintiendo que hubiese querido convivir y conocer más al rubio...

_Gwendal intentó abrazar a la figura que desaparecía con rapidez y Conrad sintió el dolor que esa muerte le había causado, fue tanto que ni siquiera se había acercado a Del para reiniciar su matrimonio, no cuando Wolfram estaba muerto por su culpa. Adalbert hacía muchos años que reposaba con el pecho atravesado por la espada de Conrad y cubierto por montones de tierra que Gwendal había apilado sobre él, pero eso no les daba consuelo o disminuía el dolor de perder a su hermanito._

_Shin Ou camino tranquilo de un lado a otro de la estancia esperando que los nuevos recuerdos quedaran sellados en la mente de su pueblo; él no hizo casi nada para cambiar el pasado solo convencer a Yuuri de no abofetear al rubio, pues su intención es que ambos chicos tuviesen otra oportunidad de hacer una nueva vida, pero nunca imaginó que tanto desencadenaría ese mínimo movimiento; ahora viendo a los hijos de Cecile con rostros de amargura, se preguntó ¿si Wolfram de verdad deseaba no haber conocido tan de cerca a Yuuri? Miró a los hermanos y sabiendo que ellos ya no recordarían el otro tiempo comenzó a hablar._

‒_Yuuri Shibuya es algo lento, no es un adonis ni muy inteligente y supongo que su indecisión es algo que llega a fastidiar, sus prejuicios es algo con lo que hay que trabajar, sin embargo no es imposible que los deje de lado y ademas tiene buen corazón y aprecia mucho a Wolfram ¿si lo ama?... eso se lo debieron preguntar antes de que esto pasara, no juzgar a la ligera y esperar que llegue un mejor partido para su hermano, por que al fin y al cabo Wolfram lo ama a él no a ningún otro; si el destino no los quisiera juntos ellos ya se hubiesen separado por miles de cosas, pero siguen juntos, se complementan y como ven si Yuuri no se hubiese acercado a Conrad y teniendo ese carácter impulsivo, pues este seria su destino... o es._

_Los dos hijos de Cecile no emitieron sonido alguno, es cierto que ellos deseaban algo mejor que Yuuri para Wolfram, pero nunca pensaron en todo lo que este le había dado y viceversa. Por que al Maoh que verían sería lo más confiado que el que conocían, pues esa enseñanza era plena influencia de Wolfram en el moreno rey y sin este a su lado, la inocencia nata de Yuuri les había acarreado muchos problemas a sus guardianes._

‒_Bien esto es el final, Yuuri no tarda en despertar y ustedes deben volver a sus labores, claro que sin esos recuerdos de ese pasado, solo el que ustedes y Wolfram desearon._

‒_Por favor permite que recordemos sus sonrisas, sus berrinches o los henachokos que le gritaba a Yuuri. ‒pidió el castaño._

‒_No, eso sería algo confuso para su mente, no es conveniente._

_Gwendal se limpió una solitaria lágrima que bajaba por una de su mejillas y luego se paró derecho y dispuesto a esperar el final estoicamente._

_El rubio se dispuso a desaparecer el velo que sostenía y separaba a Yuuri. Con eso todo el proceso concluía y los recuerdos serían tan reales como ellos mismos._

_Yuuri bajó delicadamente y poco después abría los ojos negros enfocando a las figuras frente a él. Vio a Shin Ou y luego a los dos guardianes._

‒_Oh tenemos reunión... perdón parece que me dormí._

‒_No heika, es solo una visita de cortesía al templo ‒dijo Shin Ou._

‒_¿De verdad? Pues juro que sentí que pasaron años._

_Los dos monarcas sonrieron y se despidieron con un movimiento de mano. El rubio dios vio partir al grupo y negó, tal vez fue cruel y afectó a otros que no tenían culpa, pero ese era su deber como Shin Ou._

_000_

_Conrad y Gwendal escoltaron a Yuuri sin decir palabra y es que ya no tenían más recuerdos que los de ese tiempo y espacio para ellos la perdida de su hermano llevaba años. _

_Yuuri caminó por el templo sin dirigirse a sus acompañantes, pero al llegar a la puerta este se detuvo y giró a verlos._

‒_¿En verdad era tan indeseado? ¿De verdad prefieren verlo muerto que a mi lado? Sé que es gran parte mi culpa, pero nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre mí. ‒Los dos hombres lo vieron con curiosidad, pero el moreno pasó entre ambos y caminó de regreso al templo.‒ ¡Me oíste Shin Ou! ¡Devuélvemelo si no quieres que vaya al más allá por él!_

_El rubio apareció cruzado de brazos y algo nervioso._

‒_¡¿Como...?!_

‒_Puedes borrar mis recuerdos, pero mi corazón grita y busca su presencia._

‒_¡Oh bien me ganaste! ‒dijo divertido el rubio‒, pero reconoce que ya fastidiaban cono "Yuuri no lo merece", "Que haya otro que si lo ame" y bla, bla, bla._

‒_Dímelo a mí que vivo con eso a diario. Pero allá ellos y sus estupideces; Wolfram me ama y eso no lo podrán cambiar._

‒_Y tú lo amas igual ‒dijo una voz que iba tomando forma, el cabello negro y el traje pertinencia al Daikenja‒ Soportaste el poder de Shin Ou y no solo eso si no que te mantuviste firme._

‒_Ya vienes por mí y yo que me estaba divirtiendo. ‒dijo Shin Ou haciendo mohines._

‒_Recuerda el trato, Murata permitió que mi espíritu lo dejara y estuviese a tu lado, si prometías no molestar los mazokus._

‒_No los moleste, solo les di lo que querían._

_El dos soukokus se vieron y negaron, ese rubio no cambiaría, luego el de cabello largo se acercó al rubio y le susurró algo al oído, que hizo brotar una sonrisa lasciva en este._

‒_Disculpa Yuuri, pero tengo algo de prisa así que ve por tu rubio que debe estar durmiendo en el castillo y... nos vemos._

_Los dos espíritus desaparecieron y Yuuri retomó su caminó con... sus cuñados que ya lo esperaban recordando todo lo que pasó._

‒_Heika nosotros..._

‒_Está bien ya pasó._

_Con una sonrisa enorme el moreno hecho a correr hacia el castillo, los mayores se miraron:_

‒_Eso fue... horrible. ‒dijo Conrad y Gwendal asintió._

‒_Es mejor que te apresures a estar con tu esposo e hijo._

‒_Si. Jamás hablare sin pensar o inmiscuirme en una relación ajena. _

_Los dos hombres caminaron y rieron con alivió pensando en que gracias a Shin Ou solo había sido una lección de este._

_000_

_Abrió los ojos y trató de ubicar en que lugar se encontraba, de pronto todo lo que había vivido regresó a su mente y de inmediato se incorporó y tocó sus mejillas buscando esa horrible cicatriz..., pero no estaba. El rubio soltó el aire tranquiló y con eso miró alrededor y notó que estaba en la habitación que compartía con Yuuri, intentó con todas sus fuerzas retener las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad. Se volvió a recostar tomando la almohada del moreno apretándola contra su cuerpo y llenándose del olor de Yuuri. _

_La puerta se escuchó abrirse y una figura rubia entró por ella, se apresuró a llegar hasta el tálamo y ahí tocó la cabellera blonda._

‒_Wolfram... ‒El mencionado levantó la cabeza y vio a su tío que lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.‒ ¡Fue una ilusión ¡Gracias a Shin Ou!_

‒_Pues ciertamente él fue quien creo esos falsos recuerdos, pero lo hizo por una buena causa así que si me permite von Bielefeld. ‒se escuchó la voz de Yuuri._

_El rubio mayor se enderezó y mirando al moreno Maoh se inclinó haciendo una reverencia._

‒_Heika, ofrezco una disculpa si alguna vez lo ofendí, pero entenderá que las circunstancias..._

‒_No se disculpe yo tengo mucha culpa de que no confíe en mí, sin embargo ya es hora de que ponga las cosas en claro y para eso... ‒El moreno se ruborizo, pero no se amedrentó aunque temía que lo incineraran‒ podría dejarnos solos._

_Woltarana asintió y salió de inmediato de la alcoba real. Yuuri se acercó a la cama donde Wolfram ya estaba esperándolo._

‒_Yuuri... no quise pensar eso._

‒_Oh vamos Wolf ambos sabemos que muchas veces te sacó de quicio y de verdad quisieras tenerme muy, muy lejos, pero como ves eso es imposible... amor._

_El moreno se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó el mentón de rubio acercándolo para depositar un beso en esos labios que ahora sabía nunca dejaría de tocar y saborear, el rubio correspondió y dejó que el moreno lo atrajera hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados y con las manos del contrario recorriendo todo a su paso. Yuuri palpó la tela del camisón rosa y lo retiró de la belleza hecha demonio. Con eso la esplendida desnudez de Wolfram quedó al descubierto asombrando a su pareja._

‒_¡Mira que soy un henachoko y perderme de esto!_

‒_¡Callate Yuuri pervertido!_

_Yuuri rió divertido y se deshizo de su ropa tan rápido que parecía magia, Wolfram abrió los brazos y recibió a su moreno, por fin la espera había terminado y ahora solo quedaba consumar ese amor que ambos se tenían. Los labios del Maoh recorrieron al piel blanca saboreandola y dejando marcas de posesión, el ombligo del rubio fue venerado junto con el falo que se erguía debajo y que era mimado por las manos del monarca. Los gemidos de Wolfram salían llenos de satisfacción y con eso el orgullo viril de Yuuri se inflamaba, este preparó con delicadeza el agujerito que lo recibió un poco después como si quisiese devorarlo hasta la empuñadura, las embestidas se hicieron erráticas hasta que el clímax los alcanzó y la liberación del rubio se extendió entre los vientres de ambos, mientras que la del moreno llenaba a su pareja._

_Yuuri salió de su amante con mucho cuidado y se recostó abrazándose a la cintura de este. Wolfram acarició el cabello negro y suspiró satisfecho, dispuesto a pasar la primera noche de muchas con su amante, amigo y compañero._

_000_

_Shin Ou sonreía ladino desde su cómoda almohada -las piernas del Daikenja- en lo que este jugaba con lo rizos rubios._

‒_Ellos se divirtieron tanto como nosotros._

‒_¡Y tu eres igual de pervertido que Yuuri! _

_El de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros sin intención de contradecir eso._

_000_

_Lyndsey corría tomado de la mano de Greta, estaban seguros que les ganarían a los adultos en ser los primeros en conocer al príncipe de Shin Makoku y lo lograron. Entraron como tromba en la habitación de los reyes y Yuuri los llamó con la mano haciéndose a un lado para que se acercaran hasta la cama donde Wolfram sostenía a Zelig* una bolita rosada y rubia recién nacida, que bostezaba dispuesto a que nada a su alrededor lo distrajera de su próxima siesta. _

_Los hubiera no harán la diferencia y cuando dos están destinados a estar juntos ¿Por que inmiscuirte y opinar?_

Fin

*Zelig : bendecido

Por favor si no quieren a Yuuri como pareja de Wolfram, hay _fics_ que en los que no lo son, pero si es un YuuRam eso debe ser.Y les recuerdo no he visto eso en está pagina y espero que _allá_ en donde están se queden, por supuesto es mi humilde opinión.

Mil gracias a NUMENNEESE, Mia-sad y lula.


End file.
